transformers2005fandomcom-20200215-history
Crosscheck's reviews 2010/01
Those are my first reviews since I became admin and I want to thank everyone who took a few minutes to write them. 001 I'm not sure what Crosscheck does, or what plots Crosscheck has been responsible for. Does he just advise Catechism? Has all his work been behind the scenes? Have I just not noticed it? So far I limited myself mostly to one nighters like the autobot assault on Charr and : the dangers of science.That’s what was visible for the players but yes, I also helped other admins with their TPs. 002 Crosscheck. While in your short tenure as TPstaffer, I have seen an increased IC activity out of you and your alts. You dropped Cyclonus for Soundwave, and seem to be making a difference in the scenes for Decepticon leadership. For that, I commend you. It goes without saying that the evil faction has been sputtering along with open FCs and OCs who have rank but either don't order anyone around or just sit OOC without really roleplaying all that much. As for TP related matters, I have personally seen you online in scenes but my knowledge of plots or scenes run by yourself is limited. Not everyone can be at the center of the spotlight so to say, but I'd like to see you a bit more proactive. It's a bit too early to give you a proper review however, as the TPs here have been rolling in quick succession and not leaving much room for one off scenes or small arcs. Good luck though, good job so far! I’m glad you appreciate my efforts as a Decepticon COC because I must admit it is not easy for me to RP as a Decepticon.I don’t know why but somehow I feel more comfortable as an Autobot but I’m doing my best to provide action from the Decepticon side. You are right about my TPs.I wanted to use Crosscheck’s upgrade as a mean to provide RP to everyone but I need run stuff that is not centered around him.I’m glad you noticed that the mush schedule is pretty loaded (because others Tpstaffs are awesome!) and because of my own schedule it is hard for me to pick a date and to be sure that I will be there if it is in more that 4-5 days.Since I hate to postpone scenes once they’re announced I tend to wait too long to run my stuff.But if other admins don’t slow down I think I’ll be forced to take a chance! ;) 003 Crosscheck has been pretty cool as one of 2k5's newest staff members. He has run some interesting scenes, and often with less direct combaty influence, which is cool. However, maybe he could be a bit more prolific, and run more scenes that don't nessasarily feature his character(s) at center stage. Hopefully he sticks around and grows as a staffer, and continues to bring his particular creative flavour to scenes on the MUSH! Thanks!I pretty much answered your review above but I will add that I just got my most recent idea approved so beware because Spy Wars is coming soon!You will get all the details on the wiki page but I specificly designed it so « non-combat » character would shine more than the others. 004 Crosscheck is friendly, active, and polite. The best advice I have for him is to check his spelling and grammar, as he has a lot of typos. Otherwise, well done! Thanks!I know, my grammar isn’t great and it is time for me to reveal my darkest secret… I’m French!Well french canadian to be exact.This means my mother tongue isn’t english so when I write something, while it may be a typo (I hate it when people takes 10-15 minutes to pose and make everyone wait, so I try to pose as fast as possible) it is most likely that I don’t even know I made an error.This place helped me greatly with that (You should have seen my english 10 years ago when I started) but I’m always willing to improve so if you feel I just wrote something that doesn’t make sense, please feel free to page me so I can improve myself!For my part, I’ll be more careful when I pre-write a pose. 005 Crosscheck is very easy to talk to and willing to go ahead with wild RP ideas. He participates very actively in regular scenes and TP ones even during the holidays. That's dedication for you. Thanks a lot! 006 Hi Crosscheck. You're a nice guy but I've not really seen much from you yet. You need to really push the boundaries a bit and start thinking up some interesting scenarios for people since things are seeming a bit pedestrian. I think the past plot could have been more sharply defined since a lot of people weren't really sure what they should be doing. Also it didn't help that stuff was still being scheduled for the 'regular' universe, if you are going to do something like a seperate grid and move characters to it, it needs to be all or nothing. Well… I wasn’t in charge of the Past TP but I’ll make sure to forwards your comments to the other Tpstaffs.However I would like to comment that we did a separate grid because we didn’t want to force anyone to participate.This way those not interested in that TP could stay in the present.But thanks for your review 007 Crosscheck is a great guy to work with. He's new and he knows what to do. I definitely would like to see more of his ideas! :) More are coming! Category:Reviews